


Unexpected Developments

by Jain



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Chromatic Source, Community: 14_valentines, First Time, M/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-07
Updated: 2007-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/pseuds/Jain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waya's affectionate when he's drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Developments

When Shindou and Touya moved into an apartment together, there was no question but that they would have to throw a party for all of their friends. Waya had heard that Touya'd initially refused and had to be talked into it by Shindou, but Shindou refused to confirm this rumor.

Waya arrived with Isumi and Nase and manfully suppressed a grimace when it was Touya who opened the door. "We brought beer," he said, dropping one of the cases into Touya's open arms.

"Good evening, Touya-kun," Isumi said from behind him, with the automatic good manners that made Waya want to smack him sometimes.

"You live in such a lovely neighborhood," Nase added.

Touya smiled belatedly. "Thank you. Please come in."

The beer joined a substantial collection of alcohol on a table in the living room, and Waya nodded at the handful of people in the room--mostly younger go players and a few people he recognized as Shindou's friends from school--before going in search of Shindou.

"Hey," he said, rapping on the open door of Shindou's bedroom.

Shindou looked up and grinned at him. "Hi! Do you see my blue shirt anywhere?"

"Under the chair," Waya said after looking around the small room for a moment. Shindou grunted his thanks and got up to fetch it. "You really shouldn't have Touya answering the door," he continued idly. "He might scare away some of your guests who think they've come to a funeral rather than a party."

Shindou frowned. "Can't you be nice to him for one night?"

"Shindou, he's wearing a _suit_," Waya said.

"That's how he dresses!"

"Well, you live with him now. Couldn't you try to get him to act a little less like an old man?"

"He's just acting the way he always has," Shindou said stubbornly.

"Excuse me," Touya said suddenly from behind Waya. "Shindou, did you want me to put out the trays in the refrigerator now?" There was no way to tell how much he had heard; Touya looked at him and Shindou with the same cold expression he always wore.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Let's get some food into these people before they get _too_ drunk," Shindou said cheerfully. "I'll be there in a minute."

"All right," Touya said, and padded down the hallway on silent feet. The wooden floorboards didn't even squeak.

"Come on," Shindou said after he finished fussing with his buttons. "I wanna give you a tour of the apartment, and then we can go join the others. This one's my room."

"I'd never have guessed," Waya said dryly. Not even taking into account the fact that Shindou was in it, he doubted that Touya read manga or listened to the popstars whose faces were plastered over Shindou's walls.

Shindou just ignored him and led the way to the next door in the hallway. "This room's Touya's." He knocked on the door and, when there was no answer, opened it.

"Uh, Shindou, are you sure he's okay with us going into his room like this?"

Shindou rolled his eyes at him. "It's fine. Besides, he's busy with the party, he'll never know."

Waya almost pointed out that those two statements were more than a bit contradictory, but he had to admit that he was curious as to how Touya lived. Shindou flipped the lightswitch, and Waya poked his head into the room.

It was neater than Shindou's, who'd already had a small mountain of clothes piling up on his floor. Larger, too, with a pair of windows where Shindou only had one. "Figures that he'd pick the nicer room," he said, and Shindou frowned at him.

"I asked for the other one. I don't like big rooms, they make me feel kind of...lonely."

"Sorry," Waya muttered.

"'s'okay."

There was a scroll painting on one wall, a futon already unrolled beneath it--Shindou had had a Western-style bed in his own room; a desk with an expensive-looking computer; and a bookcase that held the one real surprise of Touya's room: of the four shelves, only two looked as though they held books on go. The other two held literature and a handful of old textbooks.

The light flicked off suddenly, and Shindou tugged him back so he could close the door. "Come on, I wanna show you the rest."

The bathroom had a wide window, and, not for the first time, Waya wondered how much money the two of them earned a year. Considerably more than he did, if their apartment was any indication, though he supposed that Touya's parents might be helping them out with part of the rent.

"You've already seen the living room, right?" Shindou asked, and Waya nodded. "Okay, here's the kitchen, then, and that's the last of it."

Enough guests had arrived that they were beginning to spill over into the kitchen from the living room. Shindou slid a goban out from under somebody's elbow and stuck it into an empty drawer. Even if he hadn't known whose apartment this was, Waya would have had his suspicions based just on that. There had been one goban in Shindou's room, another in Touya's, two in the living room, and now this magnetic, portable one in the kitchen.

"So, what do you think?" Shindou said, his face a bit anxious as he searched for Waya's approval.

"It's fantastic," Waya said honestly, and Shindou grinned.

"Yeah, I think so, too," he said with his trademark candor. "Now, let's go have some fun!"

* * *

An hour and a half later, Waya weaved his way through the crowd only to hesitate in the doorway to the kitchen. Touya was washing dishes in an apron, the long sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up past his elbows.

"Uh, we're out of cups," Waya said, trying to keep his expression neutral even though his mind was boggling at the idea that someone might actually choose to do housework during a _party_.

"Cabinet to the left," Touya said. "I told Shindou we ought to have bought two packages of plastic cups."

"Yeah," Waya said absently. The first cabinet he opened contained about a hundred packages of instant ramen, stacked neatly according to flavor, and he couldn't restrain a snort of laughter. Touya turned at the sound. Waya nodded at the cabinet, "Easy to see where the roommates thing is going to fall apart first."

"Shindou's a fine roommate," Touya snapped, bristling. He blushed a little. "And also, neither of us knows how to cook very well yet."

Waya laughed again, though not meanly, and Touya's face looked a little less pinched. "Yeah, I know what that's like," he said. "The first year on my own, I spent just about every meal at my parents' or in a restaurant."

"We're trying to learn," Touya said, "but it's a little slow, still."

"I can imagine, if you're trying to get _Shindou_ to cook without burning the apartment down."

If he'd been anyone else, the expression on Touya's face would have been a smile. "He's not _that_ bad." Waya sighed a little inwardly--apparently Shindou's eager defense of Touya went both ways--when Touya added, "He's only set two meals on fire in the week we've been living here."

Waya burst into laughter, and the half-smile on Touya's face broadened.

"Waya, where are those cups?" Shindou shouted from the living room.

Waya shut the door to the ramen-stocked cabinet. "It's the next one over," Touya said, and Waya nodded at him as he grabbed several glasses and left Shindou's very strange roommate to finish the washing-up.

* * *

There was a hand in his hair; Waya thought it might be Shindou's. Somebody really ought to teach that boy about personal space someday, but in the meantime, it felt too good for Waya to object. Also, he had a feeling that the reason his head was in somebody's lap--also presumably Shindou's--was that he had put it there himself, and if that was the case, then maybe Shindou ought to be forgiven for his presumption.

Someone tried to take the half-empty beer bottle he was holding loosely, and he shook his head, tightening his grasp. "'m awake," he said, and the hand went away.

"Touya, sit down," Shindou said exasperatedly from above him. "You've been on your feet all night. We can clean up the rest of it tomorrow morning."

"You promise to help?" Touya said.

"_Yes,_" and a moment later a warm body settled on Waya's other side. Touya stiffened a little when Waya wriggled his toes under his nice, warm thigh, and then he relaxed again.

"He's very...affectionate when he's drunk, isn't he?" Touya said.

"'m not," Waya mumbled. "Jus' cold."

Shindou patted his hair, and Waya arched into the touch. "Yeah, we can tell," Shindou said, only it sounded as if he was laughing at him. Waya wanted to grumble at him for that, but then Shindou might stop petting him. "So, what did you think of the party?" Shindou continued.

"I thought it went well. Your friends seemed to have a good time, and the only thing that got broken was that vase your mother gave us."

"Oh, thank God," Shindou said. "I thought we'd never get rid of that thing."

"Shindou," Touya scolded, and then spoiled it by giggling. It was a nice sound, and it made Waya laugh a little, too.

"I think someone's ready for bed," Shindou said, and Waya was beginning to wonder if Shindou could mean _him_ when Shindou confirmed it by saying, "Help me get him up?"

The lovely warmth left Waya's toes, and the beer bottle was tugged out of his resisting fingers, and then Shindou was pushing and Touya was pulling and Waya was on his feet, where he very much didn't want to be. "Cold," he said and shivered pathetically.

"We know," Shindou said, his voice unsympathetic, but he put an arm around Waya's back. Waya would have appreciated it more if he didn't suspect that Shindou did it just so he could guide him down the hallway.

"Good night," Shindou said when they reached the bedrooms at the end of the hall.

"Good night, Shindou. Waya-san."

Waya opened his eyes so that he could look at Touya. He'd taken off his suit jacket at some point, and the lavender shirt he wore made his skin look even paler than usual. Maybe it was just that his hair was as long as a girl's, but Waya thought that he looked kind of...pretty.

"Night," he said and leaned forward to kiss him. Shindou gasped loudly beside them, but that faded to unimportance when Waya could feel Touya's lips against his and look into his big eyes. They were really pretty, too. Touya didn't kiss back, though, so after a moment Waya pulled away. "Bed?" he said.

Shindou cleared his throat. "Um, yeah. That's probably a good idea."

* * *

Waya drifted awake. The ray of sunlight falling across his face would become annoying in a moment, but now it was just contributing to his drowsy feeling of warm contentment. And then he opened his eyes and got a nasty shock when he realized he wasn't in his bed.

He looked cautiously to his left and received an even nastier shock: he was in bed with _Shindou_.

Only the belated recognition that Shindou was wearing pajamas and Waya was still in his clothes from yesterday kept him from running screaming from the room. "Hey," he said, poking Shindou in the shoulder.

Shindou stirred a little and scrunched his eyes up. "Turn off the light."

"The light's not on. That's the sun."

"Turn _off_ the _light_," Shindou said, sounding more irritated than Waya had ever heard him, and Waya got out of bed so that he could pull the blinds. The apartment was chilly this early in the morning, and he slid quickly back into bed as soon as the room was appropriately cave-like for Shindou's hungover ass.

Shindou blinked at him now and said, his voice accusing, "How can you look so happy? You had five times as much to drink as I did."

Waya shrugged. "I never get hangovers."

Shindou whimpered a little, and Waya felt a small pang of guilt pierce his amusement.

"Do you want some water, or something?"

Shindou's lips quirked in a smile, despite his obvious misery. "Are you sure you want to go out there? Touya's probably up."

"So?" Waya frowned down at him. "I'm not scared of him, Shindou. I just dislike him. A little," he added hastily, because Shindou could be incredibly defensive when it came to Touya.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course!"

"Ow," Shindou said, glaring at him. "Headache; quiet."

"Sorry," Waya said. "But why in the world would you say that?"

A wicked grin lit Shindou's features. "Just that it didn't seem like you hated him last night."

"What do you mean?" Waya asked suspiciously.

"You don't remember?"

"No, I don't."

The smile on Shindou's face got positively terrifying. And then he told Waya what he'd done the night before.

* * *

"OH MY GOD!"

The shout echoed down the hallway of the small apartment. Touya Akira frowned over his newspaper and took another sip of green tea.

* * *

"Morning, Touya," Shindou said, bounding as cheerfully into the kitchen as he could manage, given his hangover. Waya trailed after him with considerably less enthusiasm.

"Good morning. Did you want some tea, Shindou? Waya-san?"

"I was really drunk last night," Waya blurted out.

Touya raised an eyebrow at him, glanced at Shindou, and then said, "Yes, I know," in a tone of voice that suggested that Waya was a particularly slow child.

"So drunk that I didn't know what I was doing," Waya persisted, because even though this was the most mortifying conversation of his _life_ and Shindou would have material to tease him with for years, he also needed to make that point really, really clear.

"Thank you. I'd realized that," Touya said prissily.

Waya had a brief moment in which to consider that Shindou might have made up the entire story, in which case Waya was going to _kill him_, when he realized that Shindou couldn't have, because he could vaguely remember the kiss now. It had been short--which was the good part--and kind of messy, which was almost as embarrassing as the fact that he'd kissed Touya in the first place. But Touya hadn't punched him afterwards, despite the shock in his eyes, and his lips had been soft and damp, and, oh God, Waya was remembering details like _that_ now?

Still, Touya had been amazingly decent about the whole thing, so Waya choked down his pride and said, "I'm sorry I kissed you last night. Like that."

The bitchy expression on Touya's face went away then, and he even smiled a little and said, "Don't mention it, Waya-san." Waya let out the breath he'd been holding, and Touya added, "There's rice and miso for breakfast, if you like. It's the one thing I can cook that isn't instant."

Shindou's face went green and he muttered, "Gonna go throw up now," and dashed out of the room. The wry smile on Touya's face widened a little, and Waya actually found himself grinning back.

"Thanks," he said. "That sounds great."

* * *

Waya walked down the hall of the Go Institute, thinking over the match that he was in the middle of. His opponent had a tendency to play surprising hands, but Waya was pretty sure they wouldn't end up being as effective as Shindou's, for instance. Creativity only counted if you could get results with it.

He slowed as he noticed a slight figure sitting with his back against the wall, reading a book, and finally went over.

"Hi," he said, hoping that this wouldn't end up being a mistake.

Touya looked up at him and set the book aside when he saw who it was. "Hello, Waya-san."

"Are you on your break, too?"

Touya shook his head. "My opponent forfeited the game. His son is ill, and he had to go pick him up from school."

"And you couldn't bear the thought of not playing go today, so you decided to hang around the institute until you could trap an unsuspecting passerby into playing a game?" Waya said.

Touya smiled, and Waya hid his relief. He hadn't been sure if Touya actually _got_ humor well enough to realize that he was only joking. "Actually, I'm waiting for Shindou's break so that I can take him out to lunch. Our schedules haven't synchronized well recently, and it feels as though I've barely seen him, even though we're sharing an apartment." Touya paused briefly. "Would you like to join us?"

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm already meeting Isumi for lunch, and I don't think either of us feels like ramen today."

The expression on Touya's face suggested that he didn't, either, but he didn't say anything.

"Maybe sometime when our schedules match up, we could go for lunch during our breaks," Waya said impetuously. "Someplace that _isn't_ a ramen stand."

"Oh, well, I don't generally eat in the middle of a match," Touya said, his voice faintly regretful. Now that he thought of it, Waya could remember watching Touya sit quiet and still at his goban, waiting for his opponent to return so that they could resume play. He'd probably made fun of that, once.

"Sometime when we're not playing, then?" he said.

Touya's eyes widened, but then he nodded. "All right, Waya-san. I'd like that."

"Good," Waya said. "I'll see you around."

"See you," Touya echoed.

Waya glanced back over his shoulder when he was almost at the end of the hallway. Touya was frowning down at his book, but somehow he still managed to look oddly...happy.

* * *

Waya and Shindou were in the middle of an epic argument over a sequence of moves that Ogata had made in his latest match against Kuwabara when Touya walked through the doors of the Go Institute's cafeteria and made his way to their table.

"Shindou, you didn't empty the dishwasher this morning," he said by way of greeting, before he remembered his manners enough to add, "Hello, Waya-san."

"Hey," Waya said.

"I'll do it later," Shindou said, hunching his shoulders. "I just forgot this morning. Sorry."

"As long as you do it tonight, I don't care," Touya said, obviously lying through his teeth. It was a nice lie, though, and Shindou stopped trying to turn himself into a ball.

"Are you still planning to come over tonight to play go?" Touya asked Waya, now that he'd finished establishing how whipped Shindou truly was.

"Yeah, of course," he said.

Touya nodded and gave that little half-smile that used to piss Waya off before it became oddly endearing. "I'll see you at eight, then," he said. "Bye, Shindou."

"I can't believe you two are actually friends now," Shindou said when Touya had gotten out of earshot.

Waya frowned at him. "We're not friends. I'm exploiting his go skills so that I can beat you in next week's match."

"Which is why you've been over at our apartment at least three nights a week for the past month. And why the two of you go out for sushi whenever Touya decides to put his foot down about the ramen thing."

"Yes," Waya said firmly, and ignored Shindou's knowing grin.

* * *

The game was a good one, intense but not cutthroat, and Waya's six-moku loss became a lot less frustrating after Touya pointed out why he'd lost the territory in the top left corner that had been bugging him ever since Touya'd taken it. They worked together clearing the board. Waya had noticed Touya open his mouth several times and then close it before Touya finally said, "Shindou and I were talking earlier tonight. He called you my friend."

It figured that Shindou couldn't keep his mouth shut over something that amused him as much as that. "Okay," Waya said, wondering what else Shindou had said afterwards to make Touya so uncomfortable.

Touya's hands stilled and he looked up at Waya through his eyelashes. "Are we?"

"What, friends?" Waya asked. Touya nodded. "Sure."

"Somehow I always got the impression that you disliked me," Touya said delicately, and Waya shifted a little in his seat.

"You were...different. I didn't know how to talk to you. And, well, you know, that party." Touya looked at him uncomprehendingly. "The one where I..." He trailed off.

"Oh." Touya's face went a little pink. "That's nothing to be embarrassed about. You were drunk."

"Well, yeah." Waya hesitated, not sure if he wanted to risk this new rapport with Touya, before deciding what the hell. "But it's not as if I didn't want to kiss you sober."

Touya frowned at him. "You...what?"

"I mean, obviously if I'd been thinking straight I wouldn't have done it like I did that night. I'd spent years not doing it at _all_."

"You wanted to kiss me?" Touya said disbelievingly.

"It crossed my mind a couple of times," Waya admitted.

"Oh." Touya sat very quietly, and Waya wondered if he should change the subject. "Do you...still?" Touya asked before he'd made up his mind.

"Well...it's not like it's the only thing I think about when I'm with you, but, yeah, sure."

"So why don't you?"

"Maybe because I don't actually kiss unwilling people when I'm not drunk," Waya said, but Touya shook his head.

"No, I mean...that was an invitation. You can kiss me, if you like."

Waya sucked in his breath sharply. "Oh."

Touya was staring at his lap, his hands clenched together. Waya scooted a little closer and tipped his chin up, tucked his hair behind one ear. "Okay," he said and kissed him.

Touya's lips trembled against his, and one of his hands came up to clutch Waya's arm. He smelled really, really good.

Figuring there was no point in not enjoying the hell out of this, especially since Touya could change his mind at any second, Waya pulled away from the kiss to tell him how good he smelled. And then he cupped Touya's face to feel the heat of his blush and kissed him some more.

* * *

He couldn't stop grinning when he finally left the apartment, his mouth chapped and a little sore from making out for nearly two hours. There was a small part of him that worried that Touya might wake up regretting what they'd done, but Touya sent him a text message the next day inviting him over for a game, so he thought things might still be relatively normal. At least until they sat down at the goban and played their game and Touya lost.

Touya covered his face with his hands. "I'm sorry, Waya-san," he mumbled through his fingers. "I'm a little distracted today."

Waya tugged his hands away and held them in his. "Hey, me, too," he said and kissed him.

Touya's mouth opened instantly to his, and his soft, wet tongue touched Waya's tentatively when he slipped it into Touya's mouth. Waya untangled one hand from Touya's so that he could place it on his hip, and Touya arched into the touch in a fairly incendiary way.

He had a strong suspicion that Touya was still a virgin, but he didn't want to embarrass him by asking. He'd just have to take things a bit slowly, that was all. This plan worked beautifully while they were kissing, Waya's hands only a little bolder than Touya's own, and even up to the point when Touya flushed bright red and asked if Waya would mind taking some clothes off.

When they'd both finished stripping, though, and their naked bodies slid together for the first time...well, then things maybe got a little out of control. Fortunately, Touya didn't seem as though he minded in the slightest.

Waya was probing delicately under Touya's foreskin with his tongue, Touya making some truly gratifying noises above him, when the door burst open and Shindou's voice said, "Hey, Touya, can I borrow...holy shit!"

"Shindou!" Touya said, struggling up onto his elbows.

The door slammed shut.

Only Waya's hands on his hips kept Touya from leaping out of the bed and making the situation even more of a disaster. He nibbled the curve of Touya's hip, and Touya shoved his head away.

"That was Shindou!" Touya said, as though Waya could somehow have missed that fact. "I have to--"

"Calm down," Waya interrupted. He rubbed the outside of Touya's thigh--comfort, not sex--and looked up into his eyes. "It happens. Shindou'll be fine, and we'll be more careful to lock the door next time."

"The door," Touya said, appearing ready to dash over there and lock it now, and Waya tried to think of a tactful way to say that Shindou had gotten a pretty clear message to stay out of the bedroom for a while, when Shindou rapped on the door.

Touya jumped a little.

"Hey, Touya!" Shindou called. "I'm going out for ramen. I'll be back in an hour. Or two. Maybe more. Um...see you later!" His footsteps echoed down the hallway, and a moment later, Waya could hear the front door slamming faintly in the distance.

"It's after ten o'clock," Touya said, frowning.

"Yeah," Waya said. "And Shindou's giving us privacy. Let's be grateful and take full advantage of it."

"Oh," Touya said, and then again when Waya kissed the tip of his erection, "Oh."

Waya licked his lips to taste pre-come and licked Touya's cock to taste it some more. Touya's hips shifted restlessly when he took him into his mouth and sucked hard. Waya slipped one hand down to cup his balls and reached up with the other to trace the seam of Touya's lips until he got the picture and opened his mouth, sucking and biting on Waya's fingers in a way that made Waya grind his hips desperately into Touya's futon.

Before he had to decide how gauche it would be to come on Touya's clean sheets and whether it would be worth it anyway, Touya choked a little around his fingers and came. Waya swallowed as best he could and then crawled up the bed to lie next to him.

Touya was trembling slightly, and Waya tugged the blankets up around their shoulders and held him close, rubbing his back and smoothing his hair. "You okay?" he asked after a bit, and Touya nodded.

"Don't look at me," he ordered, and Waya pretended not to notice that he was crying, just a little.

"Yeah, okay," he said.

A minute or two later, Touya wiped his eyes surreptitiously with one hand and raised his head. "What should I do now?"

Waya shook his head. "What do you mean?"

"For you," Touya clarified. "What do you want me to do?"

"Kiss me," Waya said, going for the easy answer. Easy, but true for all that, and he gasped a little when Touya brushed his lips teasingly against his rather than giving him a proper kiss. Touya just smiled against his mouth and then did it again. "You bastard," Waya said, laughing, and pulled Touya on top of him and kissed him slowly and deeply, until Touya was moaning softly and rubbing himself against him.

Waya slid his hand between their bodies to finger the head of Touya's renewed erection, and Touya cried out sharply, shuddering into his touch. Waya murmured encouragingly, still stroking Touya's cock, and after a moment Touya braced himself on one elbow and reached down with his other hand to touch Waya, as well.

The feel of Touya's calloused fingers on the sensitive skin of his cock was about a million times better than the futon had been, and Waya only tried to hold himself back a few seconds before giving up and coming all over the two of them. Touya shivered, and Waya concentrated enough to manage a few more strokes with pleasure-lax fingers, until Touya made a small noise and came again.

"Can I sleep here?" Waya whispered as soon as it was obvious that Touya wasn't going to start crying again, and Touya nodded sleepily against his shoulder. Waya wiped them both off with a corner of the sheet--which totally needed washing by that point anyway, so he didn't feel the least bit guilty about it--and got the covers tucked neatly over them before he crashed, as well.

* * *

The bed was empty when Waya woke up the next morning. It seemed that Shindou's whining about how much of a morning person Touya was had actually been accurate; Waya had had his doubts, given that Shindou was known to sleep past noon given the opportunity.

He untangled the pile of clothing that he'd flung on the floor the previous night and got dressed, then folded up the futon and placed it in the closet.

"You're not going to take your boyfriend breakfast in bed?" he heard Shindou ask as he approached the kitchen.

"No," Touya said, his voice pissy. "Because I don't want crumbs in my bed, and he should have the chance to look at what you've cooked before risking his life by tasting it, and he probably doesn't want to be woken up just for breakfast, anyway."

"I'm already up," Waya said, walking through the doorway.

Shindou grinned at him. Touya blinked at him a couple of times before lowering his eyes to stare into his teacup.

"I made toast," Shindou announced, and Waya tried not to make a face at the charred bits of bread.

"I see," he said. "Does anyone else want eggs to go with that?" He ignored Shindou's stupid grinning face and touched Touya's shoulder, brushing his thumb lightly over a bitemark peeking out from under the collar of his shirt. He'd have to warn Touya to put on a turtleneck before leaving the apartment.

"If by 'with' you mean 'instead of,' then I do," Touya said, smiling a little.

"Hey!" Shindou said indignantly. And then, a moment later, "But I'll have some eggs, too."

Waya wanted to kiss Touya, but didn't quite dare, even if it was only in front of Shindou. So instead he squeezed the back of his neck gently, Touya's hair tickling his hand. Eggs were easily prepared and quickly eaten, and he promised himself that he wouldn't let Touya linger after breakfast, no matter what Shindou might think of their hasty departure.


End file.
